Eavesdropping
by p0l-anka
Summary: "Okay, put your hand here…then splay your fingers like this. No, not like that, like this. Yeah, just like that." Yamamoto grunted. Hibari clenched his jaw. Just what on earth are those two doing?


_ONE SHOT. ENTITLED 'EAVESDROPPING'_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>Have you seen a real 1827 occurring in Katekyo Hitman Reborn? Then no... I do now own anything.

**Warning:**Too much speculation without a proper confirmation. 1827. Jealousy of a certain skylark.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>There is something in you that attract me beyond any rational reason."<strong>_

* * *

><p>The big, mahogany door slowly opened up, revealing the infamous dark-haired man of the Nanimori. He trudged inside the house, hn'ing contentedly at the warmth temperature of his house. He shrugged off his long coat and scarf, and was on the act of hanging it on the rack besides the door when he froze, a scowl marring his face. There, before the step-up landing, was a pair of unfamiliar shoes. A shoe fit for a male.<p>

He stole a look at the living area however, he cannot see his lover and his supposedly visitor. Where are they?

_Hibari! Hibari!_ A small chirp resounded when a fluff of yellow ball landed on his hair, making itself comfortable as it made his hair its temporary nest. He smirked, making his way into the kitchen to grab a glass of fresh water. Making a quick mental note on his head that his herbivore and the still unknown visitor were also not in the kitchen.

He huffed, he had come home from work earlier than his usual, so maybe that was the reason on why his lover did not greeted him on the door. He went up on the stairs, deciding to check the rooms for his lover and the other herbivore. He was about to go to the other side of the corridor when he heard the familiar voice of his lover, "Yamamoto, I cannot clutch it properly… my hand isn't big enough." (1) The boy whined, slight dejection could be trace on his voice.

A laugh immediately came afterwards, "Ahaha! Come on, Tsuna. Just one more round." That voice, it was the baseball herbivore.

"Why is that that even though you're the one who's doing all the work, I'm still getting tired?" The brunette complained. His herbivore was tired? With what?

"Hey, come on. Don't be like that. Give me your hand…" The baseball herbivore said, raising his curiosity. "Okay, put your hand here… then splay your fingers like this. No, not like that, like this. Yeah, just like that…" Yamamoto grunted. He clenched his jaw. Just what on earth are those two doing? "Haha! You're pretty good, Tsuna. I'll start here," There was some rustling sound, "You let me penetrate you, (2) okay? Since we're pretty done on those parts."

Hibari's steel-grey, almond eyes went wide at the last thing Yamamoto Takeshi said. The baseball herbivore was going to penetrate who? He growled, kicking the door off its hinges violently. His knuckles white from clutching his tonfa too tightly.

Never. He was never been this angry before. That baseball herbivore, how dare him to touch what was his. "Yamamoto Takeshi, I'll fucking bite you to death." He growled, seeing the baseball herbivore on his lover's side.

His hand guiding his lover's hand on the guitar's neck.

"Ah! Kyouya! Welcome home! Yamamoto was trying to teach me the tab of Closer." The brunette stood up, giving him a peck on the cheeks, "Ne Kyouya, why did you kicked our door?"

* * *

><p><strong>END.<strong>

Can I know on what are you thinking about this one shot?

I'll be happy if drop by some REVIEW =)

**A/N:**

**1**Our lovely Decimo means the neck of the guitar.

**2**An innocent one line from the album cover of Maroon 5 on _Closer_ of Nine Inch Nails, which, our lovely skylark heard.

* * *

><p><strong>PLAGIARISM ISSUE<strong>

An important message for **my fellow writers and readers**. I will make this announcement **short**, so I **humbly ask** for a little piece of your precious time.

For people out there who is used of **re-posting/copying and translating** my stories and the works of my fellow writers **without** consent/permission/approval, _**may God Bless You.**_

**Have some shame.** Not only to the original owner of the story but also on yourself, **on whatever reason you have for doing such dishonest things.**

What you're doing is what we call **plagiarism**. A form of crime. Moreover, if by any chance you do re-posted/copied or translated our works on any form possible, you have no difference with petty criminals.

_**STOP RE-POSTING, COPYING AND TRANSLATING MY STORIES ON ANY FORM POSSIBLE. DAMN IT!**_

So **see this as a warning that I have my own ways of tracking.** Even though I admit that it's a pain in the ass **because of language barrier**, I swear I'll hunt you down one by one. **And also for those people who has their own BLOG & WEBSITE, **do not forget that I already **warned **you. I DO NOT care if you have translated it on another language, **I will hunt you.**

I saw a lot of familiar fics out there. I know more than half of them **have** permission. And **for those people who troubled themselves for our permission**, thanks a lot for the **consideration and given respect**.

I'm not posting this notification because I approve of myself as a great writer, but I posted this as a warning for my fellow writers and readers, that there could be a big chance that your works, like mine, has already been posted/copied and translated without your consent/permission.

**And I humbly ask the good hearted ones** out there, **please**, if you ever see a translated/copied/re-posted fic, on any form, **please inform** me and my fellow writers. That will be a big help.

**THANK YOU.**

_**THIS MIGHT SOUNDS LIKE I'M SO FULL OF MYSELF, I'M SORRY IF THIS IS HOW IT MIGHT LOOK TO YOU. HOWEVER, I AM **NOT ACCEPTING ANY OFFER** FOR ANY TRANSLATION OF MY STORIES. SO, IF ANY OF YOU GUYS SEE A TRANSLATED OR COPIED FORM OF MY STORIES, ON ANY FORM POSSIBLE, KINDLY PM ME. PLEASE**_

_**IF ANOTHER PERSON PLAGIARIZE ANY OF MY STORY AGAIN, I'M SORRY BUT I WILL DELETE MY FANFICTION ACCOUNT.**_


End file.
